our best friend's ghost
by nekocandy4life
Summary: "I want you to meet him!" Since the first time she came to me (in spirit form) she's been hell bent on making me meet one of her childhood friends! Says I have to help him.
1. my best friend's ghost

**OK! LIKE I PUT IN MY PROFILE!**

**MY OLD ACCOUNT (THANKS TO FRIGGIN GOOGLE) WON'T LET ME ACCESS IT SO I MADE THIS NEW ONE TO POST MY STORIES OR RE POST THEM:) **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND TRY NOT TO HATE ME^_^**

**ENJOY~**

"Til death do we part" she laughed mimicking the couple in the movie. "Yeah right!" she clung to my arm "When I die I'll make sure to stay with those I love!"

Who knew those words would come back and bite us all in the ass!

Name; Saga Masamune but changed to Takano Masamune.

What am I doing here?

In this big house full of wealthy people dressed in black.

Well to put it simple…

**I'm grieving.**

Last week a high school friend of mine died.

Today is her wake.

An was her name.

**Kohinata An.**

Well I shouldn't say 'was' because somehow, someway, she's still here with me.

As a ghost and I am the only one that sees her.

Why?

Beats me.

"Taka chan! Taka chan!"

She calls by me as we look down at her body in the casket.

"What?"

"I want you to meet him!"

God.

Not this again!

"No."

She pouts.

"Don't you want me to pass on Taka chan?"

Since the first time she came to me (in spirit form) she's been hell bent on making me meet one of her childhood friends!

Says I have to help him.

Like hell I'll help a stranger!

"But he needs help!"

"NO."

Damn people are staring at me as if I'm retarded!

"PLEASE!"

"NO and that's that."

"Can you at least look at him." No don't give me that hurt puppy look.

"…Fine dammit if it will shut you up."

"Yea~ thank you Taka chan!" haah…please let this be the end of it.

She led me through the crowd (lucky for her she can just go through them) to a secluded spot where a boy younger than me stood.

His bangs covered his eyes (emo I bet) and he wore very longs sleeves that went longer than his arms. He was pale and didn't talk to anyone unless they were An's family.

There I looked at him now I can go.

"Masamune Kun!" Mrs. Kohinata (An's mother) ran up to me giving me a hug.

"Hello." Tears streaked down her face "It's been awhile huh?" I feel sorry for not visiting in long time but my job kept holding me back. "How you holding up?" I stoke her back to comfort her.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I just wish she was still here with us." If only you knew. "Everyone's been gloomy since the accident especially Onodera chan." Onodera…isn't that the famous author? "He hasn't been talking since then."

"I see" not really "Well I don't blame him."

"I know but…never mind. We were actually wondering if you would spend the weekend at our villa after the burial. To catch up on things and talk about my daughter."

Behind me An was glaring daggers telling me I better say yes or else.

She's already a ghost and I have yet to know what she's capable of as a dead person so I don't want to find out.

"That be nice yeah I'll join you and Mr. Kohinata san."

Giving me one last hug she smiles then drags me to where the emo boy is.

Great.

"Ritsu" she calls him "This is Takano san, he will be joining the three of us in the villa so come and associate with him!"

"Yes!" An cheers.

Damn. You. All.


	2. new author

**Chapter two people! like i said before i will be reposting/finishing my stories on this profile. i have a lot to do because of this but i will try my best to get this story new chapters while reposting other stories.  
**

**enjoy~**

* * *

_**Have you ever had all hope ripped from you;**_

_**As if some greedy force took all you had and then left you to die.**_

_**I lost all hope… unable to do anything I just laid there in the hospital, feeling the breath of death down my spine. Why me was all I could ask but there was no one there to answer right back. **_

_**The doctors gave me only three maybe four weeks to live. I sobbed internally thinking about all that heaven took from me.**_

_**My family abandoned me…**_

_**Disowned me…**_

_**I was stupid and took a life of someone who had a lot to live for….in THAT accident.**_

_**And now…with a failing kidney I am going to die…**_

_**Alone.**_

_**XX**_

_**But what the man, broken and destroyed didn't know was that hope was still on his side; on the other side of the room door a girl stood back against the wall. Her head wrapped in bandages; her eyes were two different colors, one brown and one lavender. She remained there listing to his quiet sobs wanting desperately to dash in and hug him tightly. She overheard the doctors talking about him needing a kidney. 'What the hell' she thought as she went over to speak with them. Her voice hoarse from just waking up; "please." She breathed "let me donate mine." **_

_**XX**_

**9 years have passed since that day. He thought typing on his laptop. A day hasn't passed that he didn't think back on the day life was given back to him.**

_**The doctors came into the room; he prepared himself for the worst when he saw the uneasiness in their eyes but what came out was unexpected. "You have a donor." The one with gray rimmed glassed said then added "their kidney is the perfect match but…she is also a patient and her injuries…by doing this she might not make it out alive.." his voice trailed off. No matter how many times he asked the name of the donor they only said they weren't allowed to give information nor name since she wanted to be anonymous. **_

"**Thank you" he said every morning in hope that his gratitude could reach his mysterious savior wherever she was (if she was even alive still) guilt plunged him. He had taken yet another life…**

* * *

"Good morning" my boss exclaimed as he walked into the office. We work in an editorial company. "Good morning now what do youwant?" I questioned knowing what kind of person my boss is. Very pushy and childish with something always up his sleeve but also very serious and menacing when needed. "Your author will be changed" straight to the point as always.

"Why so sudden." Not that I care as long as I'm paid.

"Most people, manly our editors can't handle this one." my boss shadowed a smile "You're the best editor that anyone would kill to hire and you can make any author succumb to your will. That's just what we need for this one." Chuckling, he hands me a paper with an address and two names on it. "That's his editors right now. You will meet them at that place and they will fill you in on your new author. Good luck~" 'editors? Two of them?' never the less, I agreed.

On the paper was an address to a café called 'vrais reves' (true dreams) inside in the very far corner sat two men. One had black hair and cobalt blue eyes and the other one had crazy brown hair and eyes. Hesitantly I walked towards them "are you Yokozawa and Kirishima?" "You're Takano?" they said in unison as if disbelieving what they were seeing. Kirishima bowed in reply "nice to meet you." "Please sit" Yokozawa insisted.

"So they told me the author is very unreasonable." Going straight to the point. This led the two to stiffen and glare at what I said. Defensively they snapped back "He ISN'T. He just has been going through some things which make it hard for people to deal with him." "Is that why you both are his editors?"

"Yeah" Kirishima said coolly earning a glare from his partner.

"Oh~ a new author?" dammit An! Stop popping up whenever you feel like it! Said ghost grinned looking over the Yokozawa bear's shoulder at a paper. "OH MY GOD! Hey Taka chan guess who your author is going to be! It's Ricchan!"

"HAH?!"

Both men looked up at me with 'what the hell' looks. Geh! Damn you An…she laughing at me! You're so lucky you're dead or I would have killed you!

"As we were saying" Kirishima started again "Onodera san" so she was right "Is fragile and doesn't really do well with new people so he will be resistant at first but will warm up eventually."

Warm up ha! The kid didn't even talk to me all weekend when we went to the villa. The only thing he did was avoid me. Bastard. At least try to make a conversation with others. You weren't the only one depressed that day! An however was pestering me as always.

"I understand" I lied "When should I meet him?"

"Well" they looked at each other but I swore they were giving An 'what the hell' looks as if they could see her. Maybe it was my imagination?

Before they could answer me some kid about 19 maybe 20 dashed in the café and ran to our table.

"Yokozawa san!" he was frantic "Please stop Usami sensei!"

"Misaki chan?" you know him An?

Sighing the bear asked "What is that childish author doing now?"

"He's trying to cut Onodera san's bangs!" at this both men jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DUMBASS THINKING!?"

"Takano get your coat."

"Me?" An gave me a stern look.

"Yes it seems you will meet your author today."

* * *

**please review and be patient. it's al lot to ask i know but i just need time (AND COFFEE!) **


	3. cut it

**chapter three people:3**

**after this i shall continue reposting chapter from my other story ok.**

**enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: want**_

_**"****A sacrifice, a wish, and a mark. These are the things that will bind us together until the day I take your soul. So, shall we form a contract?"**_

_**That is what HE said to me but should I accept, crossed my mind. Why is that? With all that happened to me, why do I hesitate? My parents were murdered when I was eight years old. After that, my uncle and aunt whom I loved dearly just gave me away to a horrible place to suffer; years later I managed to escape that place and am now residing in a foster home. Plainly speaking, life hasn't been kind towards me at all. "A wish" he says, what is my wish?**_

_**To get out of foster care?**_

_**Go back home?**_

_**Revenge perhaps?**_

_**Revenge…**_

_**On those whole killed my parents. On my aunt and uncle I loved dearly. On that place I was sent to. Everyone. On everyone who locked me in darkness and made my life hell.**_

_** -Revenge.**_

* * *

I don't know what happened.

All I was doing was writing the new novel Kirishima wanted me to. The one where the main protagonist gets wrapped in a war between heaven and hell. In the story she finds out she is a reincarnation of a half demon half human that has to pick a side; to save the world or destroy it.

I was typing it up and got the beginning when hands came from behind and dragged me backwards to the ground.

I was dragged all the way to the bathroom the hands never loosening their grip. I should have been scared. I know I should have but I just didn't.

For me emotions or feeling is hard.

I know some emotions…

But most of them are foreign to me.

Not that I mind much.

I have no use for emotions such as 'fear' I believe it's called. All I need is imagination, not that I need it right now, because what I need now is to pay attention to the one dragging me.

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that mister?"

"Most people would be scared Onodera." Oh, it is Usami sensei.

"Scared? It's only you Usami sensei." He tsked me while shaking his silver head of hair. Letting me go I sit up on the tile floor of my bathroom. Why are floors always cold? And I forgot to put my long sleeves on too…

At least sensei doesn't ask about my arms. I wouldn't care either way if he did ask me but talking is not my thing.

"Onodera listen will you." I don't reply "See this, this is or your own good ok?" in the right hand was scissors. BIG SCISSORS.

Now this emotion I am familiar with; **uneasiness.**

What is he up to?

Straddling me, he took a handful of my bangs "You will accompany me and my Misaki to the award ceremony tonight. And as my fellow author buddy, you have to look apart if I have to. So, first thing first," he brought the blades to my bangs **"get rid of this fringe."**

My fringe…get rid of it?

But if I cut my bangs everyone will see my eyes.

"No" that is something I will not allow "Leave my bangs alone."

He smirked "No choice. besides who knows, you might meet someone special tonight."

* * *

"Usami! You asshole, what are you doing to Onodera?!"

**YEEEES!**

**Finally put Onodera's pov! he will be a bit ooc but it's for the story so bear with it please.**

**thank you and REVIEW:3  
**

**XD**


	4. Hello Oda

**Yeah finally typed this!**

**forgive me *bows* lots of stuff happened along with me getting distracted like a kid lol:3**

**enjoyXD**

* * *

"Usami! You asshole, what are you doing to Onodera?!"

With a swift kick Yokozawa broke the door down. Man! Who knew he is as strong as I am! Said man screamed out with a voice of order.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"Pssss!" An waved at me "They're in the bathroom Takan chan!"

Haah what the hell. I follow her to the bathroom where talking can be heard. It wasn't locked so I walked in and WOW.

This is some scene.

What is this kid? A cat?

The brat is hanging on the ceiling of the room with his nails in the wall!

The Usami guy is trying to get him down.

How Onodera MANAGED to get up there I may never know.

Wait….

I peer at him closer. Well more like I look more closely at his arms with no sleeves today.

Are those scars?

Yep. Scars after scars after scars, man he must be a major emo!

"Tell him to leave poor Ritchan alone!" An was petting said brunet's hair.

"Pardon me sir" I said halfheartedly "But would you mind leaving that brat alone."

The silver haired author smirks "Ah so you must be Takano Masamune, Onodera's new editor right?" I grunt "Weren't you meeting Onodera tonight?" (Was I?) "I was going to trim his bangs (since they're so long) so he would look presentable for the ceremony. Now if you excuse me."

He goes back to trying to pull the twit down.

"Leave him alone!" thanks to An, the scissors fly out his hands and nearly kills me by inches!

What the hell lady!? You want me to join you in the afterlife as well?!

"S-sorry Taka-chan."

"You better be." Before any question can erupt about what happened the other three finds us.

"Usami!" Yokozawa barks yanking the author outside by his shirt "Leave or else!"

With mischief in those purple orbs, he replies "I was only trying to help."

"Come on baka Usagi" the midget kid drags him away calling him rabbit or something.

Sighing we look back at the twerp on the ceiling.

"Come on Onodera san" Kirishima coaxes "You can come down now."

Finally—

**"NO" **

He shows no emotion when he says that and it pisses me off!

Why you stupid—

"Onodera" Yokozawa warns "DO. NOT. START. THIS."

"…"

***Crash***

The retard let go and fell on his head but doesn't wince.

Instead he says "Stop it An chan." (!)

He can see her! I thought I was the only one who could.

"An chan?" Kirishima asks, checking him for injuries (Like his arms aren't covered in them-_-)

"It's nothing. sorry"

"Oh?" like a parent, he ruffles his hair "Well how your arms doing?" indicating to the mutated things.

"Cold" simple.

Che!

He's like an emotionally deprived child!

From his room (my guess) Yokozawa brings a sweater and Onodera takes it rather indifferently.

"Usami told you am I correct? About Takano here being your new editor."

No answer.

"Don't be like that Onodera. Takano is one of the greatest editor in the business."

Silence.

Urg this is wasting my time "At least say something brat." I growled earning a glare (I think) from the kid.

"I don't care."

"That's good then."

Oh! I am going to make you wish you were never an author! Prepare to have your fingers bleed from all the typing I am going to make you do! And I don't care if you break down and die on the spot!

Disturbing my sadistic desire to make the brat suffer, Kirishima adds "We'll come by to check up on you from time to time so don't be upset Onodera san."

"Upset?" his brows furrow **"I don't understand what that means" **and walks out closing the door.

"Is he really an author or just some retard?" I ask earning more glares all around.

"Taka-chan!" An chides.

"He's not a retard. If anything, Onodera is a genius just…has a slight disorder."

"Disorder?" my brows raise as An fills me in.

"Ritchan is incapable of feeling. Be it emotions or physical; he doesn't feel or more like he can't feel."

Huh, ironic considering how well he wields words in his books that won MAJOR awards over the years. Imagine that. **Yes** **I read his books before**. They aren't bad actually, catches my attention, but most of them are all too dark for my taste. Each character ends miserable and lacks one tiny thing.

What THAT is I myself don't know.

* * *

Ok...so I change my opinion on this guy.

Now I believe he isn't emo but bipolar or one hell of a good actor.

At the ceremony he smiles and laughs; even jokes! All the indifference is gone.

Wtf man!

His speech for his award makes even men cry like babies!

Is he even human at all?!

When we leave the party he goes back to being indifferent.

"So who was that in there?" I decide to strike up a conversation as An clings to his arm.

"…"

"Was that the REAL you or is this it?"

"Real me? I only did what was expected of me. smile. Laugh. Speech." so he can converse back. For a moment I thought I was the only one he hated.

"Faked it in other words."

"…"

Damn he clamped shut again.

"You can see her too can't you?" he points to An "She taught me how to do those basic things to keep people from locking me away."

"Locking? Like in jail or something?"

An explained for us "No. when we were kids" she took his hands lovingly "Scientist wanted to lock him up and experiment on him to see what caused his lack of feelings. To prevent this me and my parents taught him how to act around others in general when necessary."

"I see now. Like a Noh mask right?"

"Exactly!" taking my hand with her free one "I didn't know you could see me Ritchan. Why didn't you talk to me or greet me at MY funeral!?"

"…"

"So now you clamp shut! Ritchan don't ignore me!" she pokes him the face "Ritchan!"

"So she bugs the hell out of you too." I laugh "for a moment I thought I was the only one she is haunting."

Holy crap! Is that a smile on his face? It's small but when closely looked at it's a smile. But I thought….

"Taka chan!"

Ignoring her I ask "So how did you two become friends?" I kid you not. The moment it left my lips that smile faded and an uneasy look (I guess) barred his face for a second.

"Her family took me in when I was young that's how."

An says nothing but shakes her head at me disapprovingly with a **'we'll talk later'** look as the cab ride goes uncomfortably silent.

Oh joy.

* * *

What is wrong with me?

Was that me back there?

Takano makes me uneasy. The way he is able to wake up the things that was killed in me a long time ago just from talking to me. What are these? Feelings?

I don't understand them.

I hate feeling.

I have no use for feelings and nor do I want them to invade me **again.**

Why did you bring him to me An?

The driver drops me off first at my apartment. Inside it's cold; I breathe and see my breath dance in the cool air.

HE'S BACK.

Hopefully he can rid these...feelings from me again.

Walking forward in the complex, I roll up my sleeves and greet him.

"Hello _Oda"_

* * *

**Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha:3**

**confused?**

**You should be0_0**

**lol on second note~**

**til next time (~^_^)~**


	5. dream

**Yes got this typed with little distractions**

**XD**

**Enjoy and review ok!**

"Why did you have to ask that!" she continued throwing books and other various things at me "Just because he isn't able to UNDERSTAND emotions doesn't mean he doesn't HAVE any!"

"Ok I get it!"

"NO YOU DON'T." a book slammed hard in my face making me hiss as An disappeared.

"Dammit An!" fuck this!

Going to my room I lied down on the soft mattress with silk covers cascading my body and allowed sweet slumber to wash over me.

* * *

_**NARRATOR POV;**_

_A small child no more than the age of six stood at the altar of a grand church. He was chained to the floorboards, looking over the crowd with dazzling green eyes filled with fear and confusion. His brown hair askew and sticky with sweat as the audience in the church laughed and prayed in disgust at him._

_"Demon!" they accused "Child from hell!"_

_Priests dumped gallons and gallons of holy water on him and forced it down his throat. _

_"Die filthy creature!" everyone chanted holding crucifixes in the air._

_"Mama!" crying the boy called out to a woman in the front row. "Make them stop mama!" he coughed out, running to her side only to be forced back by the chains and held down. "Mama!"_

_The women looked away as priest took ancient silver daggers with vines sculpted on them and began cutting the arms of the child. Said brunet screamed, struggling to go to his mother who paid him no mind._

_"Mama! Make them stop Mama! I promise never to be bad again or talk back! Please mama!"_  
_Ignoring the hysteric wails of her child she walked away and out the church refusing to look back. "Mama! Mama don't leave me please!"_

_The priests held him in place, each with one hand, as their other hands with daggers were placed on the center of the kid's chest. Right where the heart was._

_"Mama!"_

_'Make it stop!'_

_"Mama come back!"_

_'You forgot me!'_

_"Make them stop Mama!"_

_'I don't want to feel this pain anymore!_

_**"I can help you with that."**_

_'Whose voice is this?'_

_The priests lifted the daggers unaware of the voice talking to the child like a sweet parent would. Its whispers like the softest silk and sweeter than the sweetest candy. Full of affection and love that the brunet never experienced before. _

_**"No more pain, no more tears, no more feelings; everything peaceful. I can make that happen. I can take away all those emotions that causes you pain. Nothing with hurt you ever again and afterwards we can be good friends. Would you like that little one?"**_

_"…Yes." _

_**"Perfect. My name is Oda by the way young Ritsu."**_

_"O…da."_

_In a swift movement, all the knives plunged down at once into the beating heart._

* * *

_**TAKANO POV;**_

"Ah!" I jolted out the bed and onto the floor drenched in cold sweat.

What the hell did I just dream?!

"Taka chan~" An popped up in my face further scaring me.

"Shit!" on instinct (believe me) I punched her in the face but my hand just went through her body.

Ah right…I can't punch a ghost.

"How dare you try to punch a lady!"

"It's your own fault you know." scared the hell out me!

"So you were having a bad dream."

**Gulp.**

"Don't try to lie to me Masamune. You're sweating."

"Fine you got me. So what?" getting out of bed I shiver when the coldness touch my skin.

"What did you dream about?"

"None of your business." An pouts.

"Meanie Taka chan!"

Don't care you spoiled brat.

"Anyways~ follow me!" leading me to my own living room, An put so many god damn video tapes on my floor!

Sighing I comment "I don't want to know but I'll bite. Why/or how did you manage to bring videos in without me hearing shit?"

Hugging me An smirks "I'm a GHOST Taka chan. I can do ANYTHING I want with so little effort."

Cheeky brat.

"Fine then WHY did you bring all these video tapes here?"

Backing away her smile enormously grew.

"Since you were so rude to Ricchan (even if you don't know it) I think you should learn about him to get to know him better! Second you ARE his editor and all."

"So all these videos are of him."

"Yes!"

...

"I'm going back to sleep."

I turned to leave but An was already creeping behind me. her body transparent and glowing white as she glared fiercely.

"I AM NOT going to stay up all night watching these when I can ask the damn guy in the morning." I growl "Now leave me alone An."

"No! Watch them Masamune! WATCH WATCH WATCH!" ahh! Stop your bitching whines! "Watch or else I'll bring you bad luck from now on!"

"Alright damn! I'll watch ONE so shut the fuck up and tell me which to put on first."

Anything to shut your bitching off.

"Yea~ thank you Taka chan. I love you best friend. You and Ricchan."

She hugs me "Yeah yeah you damn peacock." Always whining "Which one do I put on?"

"The one that say 7th birthday!"

I put it on. Her family went to some village it appears in the video they were hiking up a mountain. "Papa! Papa!" a little An with pink tails calls out to the camera.

Her dad (who is holding the camera) follows her then stops.

"Papa this boy is bleeding!"

On the ground covered in dirt and blood. With chains on his bleeding arms and legs is a boy, gasping like mad staring blankly aside from the camera lens.

His tiny chest heaving up and down shakily.

A women (An's mom) comes into view, running to the lying kid lifting his body on her lap. Ignoring the blood she calls "Little boy! Can you hear me?! Hang on ok!"

Even from the distance the camera was at you can see those eyes open showing jade green eyes meeting hazel ones before closing again saying "Mama…"

"Oh god! Honey call the hospital, his chest is bleeding!"

That where the video ends.

"That was the day we found him." An cries "He was half dead…bleeding a lot…the police found some daggers nearby."

"That boy…"

That's the boy from my dream.

That boy…is actually Onodera.

But then… "Why did I dream of him?"

* * *

**Yes Takano...why did you dream of lil Ritsu *smirks* It will all (maybe) make sense next time:D  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**bye byeX3**


	6. sleep

_They say when a person dies_

_Some angel or otherworldly being takes your soul_

_And guides it to the land of milk and honey_

**_Paradise._**

_That is not so for most of us._

_Us, who are abandoned by the big man himself._

_Left to wander the earth_

_Chained to our_

**_Sorrows._**

_All of us remain earth bound_

_Afraid of moving _

**_On._**

_But then there is a few of us who takes a chance_

_When it is displayed before us_

_Seizing it and_

**_Grabs hold._**

_When that opportunity opened up for ME_

**_Who was I to decline?_**

_A little boy, like me, destined to die an injustice death._

_A death I refused to let happen._

_Infiltrating his mind_

_I presented _

**_Myself._**

_Promising to take away the pain he felt_

_Throughout the years._

_Such sadness for a_

**_Small child._**

_Taking hold of his body, I kept my promise._

_Now nothing can hurt him_

_As long as I am_

**_In control._**

_Then HE had to show up._

_Mr. Editor_

_He just comes and suddenly my procession_

_Begins to stir in his sleep._

**_Feelings_**

_Awaking unwanted emotion that he doesn't_

_Need nor want in fear_

_Of getting_

**_Hurt._**

_Shhh….it alright little child._

_I won't allow him_

**_To wake you._**

_Let me take hold once more. _

_Wield your body to my _

**_Commands._**

_Do as I say and everything will go as planned._

_That's it little Ritsu…_

_**Sleep.**_

* * *

**Can any of you guess who this is lolX3  
**


	7. My name is

**"Onodera!" walking in the complex I searched for that lil bastard prick. Who the hell he thinks is being a week overdue! You better not be doing a half ass job with that book you twit. I didn't spend this week getting on you for nothing!**

**I didn't bust my ass extending your due date for nothing.**

**"Onodera you lil pain in my ass where the hell are you?!" throwing open the door to the studies, there on his laptop in the corner sat the emo brunet.**

**"Where the hell's the—" oh…what is with the atmosphere? **

**It's freezing in here! Onodera was in shorts and a plain short sleeved shirt. Can't he feel the coldness in this place? It's like those other times when I was with him. The air seems to change becoming heavy and Onodera would become weird (for him) in a way.**

**Speaking of which; what's with his posture?**

**He is sitting on the chair, a leg over the other, folded hands resting on them, and staring at me with a look that says "I've been waiting for you". Those bangs remain covering those eyes. As always I cannot see any sign of emotion. **

**Just pure…coldness.**

**"Yes Takano kun?" since when did he start calling me Kun all the sudden? Times like this I wish I could leave as fast as possible. When he becomes weird like this I don't know what he'd do. I asked An if he was always like this when these episodes started but to my dismay she confirmed he never acted this way.**

**Like he was processed. **

**The coldness in the air was beginning to penetrate inside my gut giving me a creepy vibe from my author. **

**"Well?"**

**The tone he is using wasn't like him. It wasn't that stubborn childish voice he always used when I wanted his work complete. That voice was chillingly cold, menacing even. As if daring to be ordered around by anyone.**

**Like he was another person again.**

**Composing myself, I glared at him. "Where's the manuscript Onodera." **

**Creepily, a chilly grin spread across the kid's face. **

**When did he smile like that?**

**"This" holding up a flash drive that smile grew "you mean?"**

**"Yes" closing the distance between us, I grabbed the story, but was caught off guard when his cold hand latched out and gripped mine in a horrifying strong hold.**

**"Eager to leave so soon again?" the question shook me but I kept my stoic face up. Whoever this person is I will not give him the pleasure of making me cringe. "Maybe it's best you stay away then hm?" it was more a demand. **

**What is it with him?**

**One moment he's indifferent but surprisingly awkward and sticks to me like glue. Then the next moment he's hostile and ready to kill me when I get close.**

**He contradicts his own actions.**

**One moment "Thank you"**

**Next "Fuck off"**

**Just… "Who exactly are you?" **

**That smile drops as well as the hold on my wrist. "Who am I?" he mocks "ha HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Whoa! The strong hold returns but around my neck pulling me face to face with this maniac.**

**"Who am I?" he repeats enjoying my shock expression. Leaning down to my ear, his breath is colder than the air in the room "I'll give you a hint dear editor in chief." Our lips were almost touching making me slightly cringe. "My name is..."**

**I dunno if it was fate or some sort of physic message my brain was receiving. A higher being telling me the answer before the person himself could.**

**"Oda" I finished it for him "Your name is Oda."**

**Stiffening at this, I was right. This is Oda but that can't make any sense. **

**All at once the dream came to mind again.**

_**"I can help you with that."**_

_**'Whose voice is this?'**_

_**The priests lifted the daggers unaware of the voice talking to the child like a sweet parent would. Its whispers like the softest silk and sweeter than the sweetest candy. Full of affection and love that the brunet never experienced before.**_

_**"No more pain, no more tears, no more feelings; everything peaceful. I can make that happen. I can take away all those emotions that causes you pain. Nothing with hurt you ever again and afterwards we can be good friends. Would you like that little one?"**_

_**"…Yes."**_

**_"Perfect. My name is Oda by the way young Ritsu."_**

**"So you do know" that crooked smile came back "You do know who I really am but how do you know?" for the first time since meeting the boy, his bangs wasn't covering his eyes. Boy did I want them to hide them at this moment.**

**His eyes were dark, black almost, and frightening.**

**Deep in those black orbs though I saw something swirling. Realizing what they were my eyes widened even more. Pure emotions in those orbs.**

**"What?" this man, Oda, seemed not to have notice the emotions. So they must be Onoderas'. I must be stupid or something because knowing this discovery made my stomach flutter. Why are you fluttering stupid?! **

**Calmly I took the kids hand around my neck "Onodera" I tried to get through to him "Onodera if you can hear me, let go." Anger flashed in those black pits.**

**"Don't talk to him." Those small hands tightened. Damn.**

**"Onodera listen to me."**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP TALKING TO HIM!" **

**I saw another hand come towards me then that all.**

* * *

**Grrr i'm off my focus in this storyD:**

**but alas! it must go on.**

**i will continue and try to get n track again and i sincerely apologize for speeding this up and making this chapter confusing and utterly unstable. the structure needs to be fixed and i have to get myself together! **

** once again i am sorry and i will appreciate if you left a review or some advice on what i can do in the next chapter since i sort *blush* lost my ideas for these chapters. yeah...i never typed them when i had the chance and forgot them:( **

**so...any suggestions?**

**;.;**


	8. Oda vs Onodera

**8th chapter people woo! **

**i might type more but that's unlikely since my sister's nagging at me all because i don't want to go with her to our uncles house-_- i hate being the middle child i swear. one day i want to rip her mouth off and shove down a tiger's throat so she can't get it back til the tiger craps it out:p**

**Don't blame me people. **

**My sister is the type of person to abuse her power when in charge OwO **

**help me~~~~**

* * *

**Previously on our best friend's ghost;**

_"Who am I?" he repeats enjoying my shock expression. Leaning down to my ear, his breath is colder than the air in the room "I'll give you a hint dear editor in chief." Our lips were almost touching making me slightly cringe. "My name is..."_

_I dunno if it was fate or some sort of physic message my brain was receiving. A higher being telling me the answer before the person himself could._

_"Oda" I finished it for him "Your name is Oda."_

_Stiffening at this, I was right. This is Oda but that can't make any sense. _

_All at once the dream came to mind again._

_**"I can help you with that."**_

_'Whose voice is this?'_

_The priests lifted the daggers unaware of the voice talking to the child like a sweet parent would. Its whispers like the softest silk and sweeter than the sweetest candy. Full of affection and love that the brunet never experienced before._

"_**No more pain, no more tears, no more feelings; everything peaceful. I can make that happen. I can take away all those emotions that causes you pain. Nothing with hurt you ever again and afterwards we can be good friends. Would you like that little one?"**_

_"…Yes."_

_**"Perfect. My name is Oda by the way young Ritsu."**_

_"So you do know" that crooked smile came back "You do know who I really am but how do you know?" for the first time since meeting the boy, his bangs wasn't covering his eyes. Boy did I want them to hide them at this moment._

_His eyes were dark, black almost, and frightening._

_Deep in those black orbs though I saw something swirling. Realizing what they were my eyes widened even more. Pure emotions in those orbs._

_"What?" this man, Oda, seemed not to have notice the emotions. So they must be Onoderas'. I must be stupid or something because knowing this discovery made my stomach flutter. Why are you fluttering stupid?! _

_Calmly I took the kids hand around my neck "Onodera" I tried to get through to him "Onodera if you can hear me, let go." Anger flashed in those black pits._

_"Don't talk to him." Those small hands tightened. Damn._

_"Onodera listen to me."_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP TALKING TO HIM!" _

_I saw another hand come towards me then that all._

* * *

**NOW;**

The hand stood inches away from my face, close to knocking me out cold, but it didn't.

Sneaking a peek at the demonic person, confusion swarms in those black eyes. His fist moves back and forth as if fighting itself to punch me.

"Ritsu?" Oda blinks "What are you doing?"

Onodera's holding him back?

"Let go! He needs to be rid of!"

So Onodera is holding this psycho back but…but why?

Keeping my hopes low, I try reaching the guy again.

"Onodera" my voice is quiet, unsure of the reaction I'll receive.

A flicker of emerald flashes in those eyes. It was small but bright so I must have gotten through just a lil bit.

Lifting my body up a bit to face him, something possessed me to gently place a hand on his cheek. "Onodera" I say again "Can you hear me?"

Flinching away from me like some plague Oda glares fueled hatred and throws me hard against the wall. But Onodera backs away to the other wall hugging himself in hopes of restraining the demon within.

"L-leave…" the voice is soft and worried; like a child knowing he's about to get punish for being bad. "Go n-now…taka…no sa—ah!" those green eyes fade back to black.

"That's enough Ritsu." Eh "We formed a deal for this main reason. Why want to break it now? And all for this stupid human?" looking at me as if I'm rubbish, Oda takes a step closer. With my heart racing, I breath in relief when the guy stops his strides.

"What's this?" he asks looking at something on the ground. What is he looking at? "Oh dear, so this is why eh?"

Huh?

Oda leans down and picks up a…string?

What does a string have to do with this?

Eh? It's c-connected to his chest?!

"Heart strings."

Pulling the sucker my chest tightens making me clench it. Wha—! I look down freaking out because the string connects to me as well! Wth?! What is this string? Come to think of it how come I never noticed it before now?!

"Yes so this explains everything." That chilly voice continues to talk to themself. "Well now that we know the problem Ritsu, lets demolish it ok!"

"What the hell you planning?"

Ignoring the question, he drags me by the collar of my shirt to the kitchen of Onodera's home, and take a knife out from the bin.

Sweat dropping I try kicking to get away but it's no use. This demon or spirit, whatever, is abnormally stronger than me.

"Ok now~" straddling me, those black orbs gleam in amusement and anticipation. That scary smile widens itself as Oda tilts his head sideways and brings the knife to my face. "Because of the heart string, I can't prevent you from waking up my dear Onodera but~~~ what I can do is kill you to keep you away from my property!"

Gulp.

"So be a good pathetic mortal and remain still got it?"

He places the knife dead center on my heart then lifts it high in the air. "Bye bye~" bringing the blade down I shut my eyes awaiting the pain I know is coming.

Waiting…

Still waiting…

Am I even dead yet?

"Kah!" what?

The weight forcing me down goes away allowing me to move. Curious, I open my brown eyes seeing the ceiling above me.

Where is Oda or Onodera?

Blood is on my chest but it's not mine.

"Hack!" leaning on the wall, the brunet is hacking blood. The knife that was meant to pierce me is plunged in him.

Why would…ah!

The string inside me tightens as I watch the one who saved me at the last moment. He looks just like he did in An's video. So small and barely living.

Hacking once more I get up and run to him. The knife if lodged in his side. He's cold…. "Onodera!" I lift his head "Onodera stay awake! Can you that for me?"

With blood dripping down the side of his mouth he shakes his head "nn…l-leave."

"Are you an idiot? Why…"

Dull emerald eyes gaze deeply into my brown ones. _"Watashi ni wa wakaranai"_

Blackness seeped inside him through the mouth. Panicking I pull him away from the stuff but the black goo doesn't relent.

Stop!

Leave him alone!

"GO AWAY!"

White flashes by taking my author out my hands.

"Taka chan!" An's voice rings in my ear. She comes to me, terror in her lifeless eyes. "Thank god you're still alive!"

"Yeah, one more moment and the abyss would have consumed you as well."

That voice!

"Yokozawa!" yes it is him!

Holding the brunet in his arms, the black goo finishes entering him.

"Wait what about Onodera?" An holds me back from walking to him.

"He's fine" Kirishima's here too? "The wound he gave himself is healing as we speak see. He lifts Onodera's shirt showing the nasty gash closing itself up.

"But how…"

"The spirit in him keeps him alive."

"Spirit…"

"Oda."

* * *

**man i'm all over the place ne?  
**

**forgive me TTwTT**

**i will try to get better at this story (as soon as i get away from my sister grrr)**

**and thank you all that reviewed and gave me feedback:D**

**i hope you continue to enjoy. if not then oh well *emo corner* **

**til next time:3**


	9. just something random

**Ok so i have no new chapter for you guys this weekend sorry:(  
**

**School is keeping me busy plus writer's block and to top it off me and a friend is doing a collaboration with our own stories so...yeah:/**

**BUT~~~~~**

**I do want to give you guys something though it's random and not really part of this story:)**

**Just something to give this week since i promised to post something every weekend. **

**This is part of My friend's and I collaboration;)**

**enjoy~**

* * *

**_Takumi & Minoru_** _**lemon~**_

_Once inside the bedroom Minoru was thrown on the bed groaning as Takumi crawled over him. "W-wait!" he pleaded but Takumi refused to listen._

_Instead, Takumi kissed him passionately, distracting him as he undid Minoru's buttons and pants. Being taken by surprised as his manhood was jerked out from its confinement, Minoru moaned out in shock bucking his hips into Takumi's hand._

"_T-Takumi…st-op, I'm going t-to—ah!" He came in Takumi's hand. Blushing from the embarrassment, Minoru had to look away ashamed that he came so fast._

_But Takumi would have none of that._

_Taking Minoru's face in his hand, Takumi forced Minoru to look at him. _

"_Don't look away" his breath was husky "I want to see your face." _

_After saying that and earning a crimson blush from his young lover, Takumi then proceeded to loosen Minor so he won't hurt him when he fucks him senseless._

_Spreading his lover's legs wide, Takumi inserts a digit in Minoru's hole, trusting in and out until he's ready to insert another then a third finger until Minoru is loose enough._

"_Ta-kumi!" Minoru's voice hitched as the fingers were replaced but Takumi's manhood. Being stretched by something so big, he held onto Takumi's shoulders like he was holding onto deal life, digging his nails in Takumi's back._

"_Minoru" Takumi breathed, thrusting in Minoru at a slow paste while gradually picking up speed until he was practically banging Minoru like a super rabbit on steroids. _

_They voices got louder and wilder until they finally reached their peak._

"_Ah-Takumi!" Minoru screamed as he came._

_Hearing his name being called at such a sensual voice, Takumi was pushed off the edge and joined Minoru, coming inside his tight hole. _

_Catching their breath from their rough activity, the boys' eyes locked and stared into the depths of their souls._

_Not being able to resist one another they shared a kiss of—_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING YOU PERVERTED LITTLE DEMON!?"

'Ah, they found my stash of fanfictions' I thought watching the ones I made the fanfiction about bitch at me for "writing without their permission and turning them into gay rabbits." All while turning fifty shades of red!

I feel so accomplished.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself Sinful?!" Minoru screamed at me.

What do I have to say?

Smiling widely, I say in a seductive voice "So worth it."

"I GIVE YOU WORTH IT!" Takumi ripped my story to pieces!

"Ah my stories!"

No one…no one RIPS MY STUFF AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

**~Interference has occurred **

**Please stand by~**

"No! We're sorry Sinful! Please stop!"

"Never! Since you guys ripped my precious story, you guys will make it up to me!"

"But this…"

"Shut up and fuck, I don't have all day." I ordered videotaping them.

_**The end:D**_


End file.
